


Overwatch High

by supertwister



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor, POV Multiple, Parody, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertwister/pseuds/supertwister
Summary: A collection of short stories depicting the daily lives of students and teachers at a slightly dysfunctional school.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Why is he... like that?

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while. I figured the moment is as good as any with the recent OW2 announcement.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this and English isn't my first language, so critics are welcome. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Hana, what are you up to hiding behind that bush?”

“Aah!”

The name’s Lúcio, and this is my second week of high school. As of now, I am hiding behind some shrubbery at the school grounds. After I startled Hana a few seconds ago, completely unintentionally, she managed to pull me down to hide with her and fall on her butt in a single motion.

She gets back on her knees, wiping the dirt off her skirt, a bit angry and mumbling something about never scaring her like that again. But she quickly forgets about it as she goes back to whatever she was doing.

“So… what are we up to hiding behin— “

“Look at him.”

“What?”

“Just look at him.”

She points at a small opening through the leaves and I can only assume she’s spying on someone. I try to ignore the people passing by, laughing and making comments about this situation I got literally pulled into and look through the opening. I can’t tell if she’s doing this on purpose or if she doesn’t actually realize how ridiculously obvious she’s being.

“You can see him, right?”

“Who? Jesse?”

“Is that his name? That guy over there.”

“Yeah, that’s him. Second year, cool dude. You spying on him?”

“What? Uh, no. Just take a look at him.”

“I am. What about him?”

“Well… why is he like that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know. Like that.” She waves at his general direction, almost hinting at something.

I just stare at her.

“Why… why is he coming to school in a cowboy outfit?”

“Oh. That.”

“What does this reaction mean? Is this supposed to be normal?”

“Maybe? I don’t think people mind.”

“Yeah, and that’s even weirder!”

I take a few seconds to contemplate whether or not I should argue that and take another look at Jesse. He was leaning on a wall, not doing anything in particular besides wearing his cowboy get up. Lena, another second year, walks by him and the guy actually greets her by tipping his hat.

Hana, however, was getting a bit too excited, and we ended up drawing even more attention in the process. Lena walks by us too; she waves at me while giggling, but Hana here is still completely oblivious or completely not caring about her surroundings.

“Wait, are you friends with her?”

So she did notice that.

“Lena? We’ve talked a couple times.”

“You said Jesse was a cool guy, do you know him too?"

“I guess?”

“How are you already friends with those second-years? I don’t think I’ve managed to talk with anyone in our class besides you.”

“Well, for starters, you could have just asked Jesse what’s the deal with his hat instead of sitting here behind this bush.”

“I can’t just walk up to someone and _say_ things. And it’s not just the hat.”

“I guess we’ll never know, then.”

“Of course we will. Let’s go.”

“What? Where?”

“He left. Let’s keep an eye on him, maybe we’ll find something,” she says, as she gets up and pulls me toward the school building.

This can’t end well. But I’m actually kinda curious now that she pointed it out, and Hana is fun to spend time with, so I just let her drag me around. We ended up stalking Jesse all day, during lunch, between classes and such. At the end of the day, we sat down to discuss our findings at a bench outside.

“Alright, Lúcio. Roundup.”

“What?”

“Let’s discuss what we learned while observing him.”

“While stalking him.”

“While _observing _him_._”

“Yeah, of course. Anyway, he wears some really fancy boots. Spurs and all.”

“Right?? There’s a surprising amount of effort in his looks.”

“And his clothes look kinda… I don’t know. Dirty, in a way.”

“Dusty like he was actually walking through a desert.”

“He’s gotta have done that on purpose, right?”

We laugh. I’m starting to agree with Hana that this is a bit too much.

“Besides that… that Ashe girl seemed a bit mad at him when they met,” she kept going. 

“Jesse looked like he was about to duel her.”

“His stance, right? It seemed a bit funny to me.”

“Though I figured Jesse was just kinda mocking the girl with that, she gave up whatever it was she wanted right away.”

“I guess. And he seems really friendly with that Genji guy, too”

“Yeah, they were together at lunch with that laptop.”

“Oh, you saw what was on it, right? I forgot to ask then.”

“Guess.”

“What?”

“What do you think?”

A few seconds of silence.

“…was it a cowboy movie?”

“You bet it was.”

And we laughed some more at that, wondering if this was a regular occurrence. Maybe we just caught him on Western Wednesday or something, or maybe he noticed we were watching him and decided to put on a show to really drive the point home. 

And as we were telling each other those dumb jokes, the subject eventually changed. I hadn’t really noticed before, but there are a number of real characters in this school. But before we got to actually discuss other people, Jesse walked by us, in his usual carefree manner.

“Howdy,” he said with smile, while tipping his hat at us.

He actually said howdy.

Hana didn’t really notice him approaching. She was a bit taken aback and just said howdy back at him.

“Don’t say anything. I know what you’re thinking,” she said to me, once Jesse was far enough. I laugh.

“I’m thinking it’s time we drop this.”

“Yeah, maybe we took it the tiniest bit too far.”

“You mean you took it the tiniest bit too far.”

“Don’t try to talk your way out of this! You were there the whole time!”

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, I was just getting dragged around!” I answer as we both laugh. “That said… we still don’t know what’s his deal.”

“Well,” Hana sighed, “maybe he just is like that.”

I guess I’ll have to accept that. That’s just how he is.


	2. Social Cues

"With every death comes honor... and with honor, redemption.”

"Excuse me?"

Me and Jesse were talking while we waited for classes to start when my brother, Hanzo, just walks into the classroom and blurts that out.

"Genji, Jesse. Good morning."

"Brother."

"Hold on right there, don’t act like this is a regular occurrence. What are you going on about?" Jesse seemed... a bit weirded out by Hanzo, to say the least.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you walking into your classroom going on about death and honor? You planning on killing someone?”

My brother glances at me before answering.

"No."

"And what even prompted you to say something like that?" Jesse takes a look outside through the door, looking for someone or something that would justify such a line.

"I walked into the classroom and figured I should announce myself. I thought it was appropriate."

"How the hell was that appropriate in any way? Genji, is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. You get used to it eventually."

“Well, I’d be sleeping with one eye open if I were you.”

“The door to my room has many locks.”

“And watch out for anything he cooks.”

“I already have enough reason to never eat anything he cooks. He’d set the kitchen on fire before he manages to poison me.” 

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “Are we done here? May I go to my seat now?”

“No, we’re not done! You still haven’t explained anything!”

“I do not have anything to explain. You were the one raising a ruckus after I just walked into class.”

The door opens again.

“The true enemy of humanity is disorder.”

“See? Thank you.”

That Satya girl just walked in and said that, but seemed confused when Hanzo thanked her.

“Thank you for what?”

“For agreeing with me regarding Jesse’s attitude.”

“Apologies, but I do not know what you were discussing.”

Now Jesse is looking confused. “What were you talking about, then?”

“I just thought I should announce myself when entering. I believe it was appropriate.”

Jesse groans. “Well, it wasn’t!”

Satya barely reacts at first. She just subtly moves her eyes, taking a look at Jesse from hat to boots.

“And you are to say what is appropriate or not?”

Jesse stared at her face for a few seconds, but had no answer. He just sighed and sat back, and my brother spoke up.

“Actually, why are you here? Are you not a first year?”

“The first year physics classes seemed a bit too basic, so I decided to come here instead.”

“That’s… not up to you, you can’t just decide that,” Jesse said, getting back in the conversation.

“Are you once again trying to tell me what is appropriate? I believe we already settled that.”

I just kept watching and laughing as the three of them went on bickering for a while. Going on about what is appropriate or not, what is the proper etiquette of walking into a classroom and greeting your classmates, death and honor, chaos and the downfall of humanity, and so on. You know, normal things to talk about with your friends at school.

Until the door opens again. They stop talking as we all turn to look and find out who it is now, with Jesse making a funny face and already expecting someone else to blurt out something weird once more. But we just see our teacher, Mr. de Kuiper, standing there with his usual angry look. He stares at us, and we stare back at him.

“There is no obligation for the universe to make sense to you.”

And he just walks past us, paying no mind to the conversation. The three of them seemed a bit taken aback with that, and the discussion dies on the spot. Jesse sighs and lowers his head. Defeated, he decides to move on.


End file.
